


Smoke Signals

by OnlyOneKingLoki



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Anon Prompt, F/M, Ficlet, Fluffy Fluffiness From Fluffenhiem, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 10:43:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3117161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyOneKingLoki/pseuds/OnlyOneKingLoki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader is hiking when she sees smoke signals. </p><p>*based on a prompt from tumblr*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smoke Signals

**Author's Note:**

> An anon sent me this prompt: "Write a ficlet about smoke signals."

I'd been hiking through the mountains for a few minutes when I saw them: puffs of smoke rising above the trees not too far from my location. _Smoke signals, maybe?_ I wasn’t too far from my cabin, so I wandered in the direction of the gray haze and soon entered a clearing where I saw him. A man was sitting next to a small fire, quickly covering and uncovering the flame to create the little puffs of smoke I’d seen earlier. He hadn’t seen me yet, so I set down my gear and watched him for a few moments. He didn’t seem particularly like the outdoor type. His pale skin and short, ginger hair made it look as if he didn’t get out much. _Probably more of a reader than an adventurer_ , I thought to myself. A twig snapped somwhere behind me, and the man turned in my direction.

"Oh, hello there! I was hoping somebody would see the smoke. Sorry to bother you," the man said in a voice that was much too attractive to be legal. His blue eyes seemed to be piercing right through to my soul as I took a few steps closer to him. "I’m afraid I’ve twisted my ankle, and I was hoping somebody would come along to maybe help me if I made smoke signals."

As I drew nearer to the man, I could see that he had removed his shoe and sock on one foot, and that his ankle was swollen.

"May I look at your ankle to make sure it’s not broken?" I asked, sitting on the ground next to him. The man nodded his ascent, and I lifted his leg a little. I gently turned his foot and I didn’t feel anything grinding around like it was broken, so I told him that he as right. "It’s only a sprain, but I think we should get you back to my cabin. It’s not too far from here. We can put some ice on that ankle and get you something to eat."

"I wouldn’t want to intrude, darling," he said in his devastatingly attractive British accent. I waved him off and went to gather my pack. I helped the man stand up and he immediately apologized. "You do that too much, you know."

"Do what?"

"Apologize," I answered simply, for which he again apologized. We both broke out in a fit of giggles at how ridiculous that sounded before I helped him start hobbling in the right direction. I introduced myself, and the man awkwardly turned to shake my hand.

"I’m Tom Hiddleston," he said, and I realized why his face was so familiar. This was going to be a long hike. "We’re going to be rather cold by the time we get back, darling."

"Good thing I know a few special ways to get warm," I quipped with a wink. I was treated to a velvety laugh by the injured actor as we hobbled along. Oh yes. It was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me a prompt.
> 
> *I only write Tom Hiddleston (or any of his characters)/Reader.  
> Please specify whether you want a ficlet, one shot, or multi-chapter.*


End file.
